The subject matter disclosed herein relates to Level 2 Supervisory Control Platforms (L2SCPs) and Object Linking and Embedding for Process Control Unified Architecture (OPC UA) servers and, more specifically, monitoring and debugging applications for L2SCPs and OPC UA servers.
Certain systems, such as industrial automation systems, may include capabilities that enable control and monitoring of the system. For example, an industrial automation system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing monitoring data for subsequent analysis. Furthermore, such industrial automation systems may include a Level 2 Supervisory Control Platform (L2SCPs) to provide a platform for hosting systems and applications (e.g., an OPC Unified Architecture (UA) server and various other applications). That is, the L2SCP may generally provide a framework to interconnect various components of the industrial automation system to various services and applications of the L2SCP (e.g., OPC UA and/or other applications) based on a service-oriented architecture (SOA).